


A Witches Redemption

by Redwolf999



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Blushing Amity Blight, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Hey look it's Steve, Hope, Lilith Clawthorne tries, Luz Noceda Angst, Other, Sad and Happy, Warden Wrath just wants to be LOVED!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf999/pseuds/Redwolf999
Summary: Set after Season one of the Owl House, please watch that before reading this.Lilith wakes up to another day of her new life. She no longer ran the Emperors Coven, she no longer had the respect of all on the Boiling Isles, neck she didn't even have her full magic anymore, all she was left with now was the things she packed away in a pocket dimension and thousands of mistakes. Looks like it's time to start fixing them.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 201





	1. Dear Lilly...

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks after the events of ''Agony of a Witch' and 'Old Souls, Young Bloods' Lilith reflects and makes a decision just in time to see a few regular guests appear.

Lilith woke up, looking up at the ceiling for she didn't know how many times. Two weeks had passed since that awful day. The day she revealed what she had done to her sister, the day she almost killed a child, the day she saw the Emperor for who he truly was. The day she lost most of her magic. Lilith frowned as she drew a small circle in the air, the turquoise light was faded but it didn't break as Lilith summoned her staff, her Palsiman still dormant on top. She got off the bed and tried to teleport, hoping now she could go downstairs without actually _needing_ to walk down, but the second she finished the circle it crumbled away.

 **'I guess I'm still stair bound.'** She thought, looking around the small storage closet. Edalyn had every right to turn her away after everything that happened, in fact that was fully what she expected that night, not so long ago...

* * *

Lilith watched as Edalyn hugged her student and the small demon, all three laughing in joy to be reunited. Their little family whole once more. Lilith turned away from the group and walked toward the forest to leave them finally be.

Lilith felt the wetness on her cheeks, unsure really where she was going as well as where she could go. The Clawthorne family home was obviously out, she doubted the Emperors Coven wasn't already watching for her return and the only family that she was on 'friendly' terms with were the Blight's. 

"And just where are **you** running off to?" A familiar voice asked above her head. Edalyn floated down with King and Luz, the latter glaring at her while the former gave her signature smirk. King simply examined her.

Lilith stepped back from her younger sister, memories of just an Thirty minutes ago playing in her head. The anger, the hate, the _hurt_ in her eyes as she swung her claw down.

"I've caused enough problems for you and... Your family." Lilith stated, holding her staff close. "It would be better for everyone if I found a new place to belong." She sighed, still unsure where to go.

"Glad we agree." Eda sad as the three landed before the blue haired witch. "Now let's all get back to the Owl House and eat, I know I'm starving. Your cooking." Eda stated as she pat her hand on her sister's shoulder. 

"The King of Demons demands Fright Burgers!" King stated to Lilith, making a little 'weah' noise as he followed behind Eda, leaving a shocked Luz and Lilith behind.

"Edalyn!" Lilith shouted, turning to her sister, "How can you say that?! How can you act as if the last twenty years didn't happen?!" She looked at the untrusting gaze of Eda's human then to her own hands. "How can you act like I'm not a monster!" Her last demand broke the dam as she was now freely crying.

"Pfft, ha!" Eda let out a laugh, turning around to Lilith. "Acting like it didn't happen? Lilly, it did happen! **You** ** _cursed_** **me!** You hid it for _years_ because you bought Belos's b.s. that he would heal me!" Eda shouted, getting in her sister's face. "I will **never** forget these last twenty years... Let alone the last two days." 

Lilith shrank in her spot, her eyes screwed shut as if looking at her sister would cause her to explode. Luz looked uncomfortably between the two, taking a step back. 

"But," Eda crossed her arms, looking at the devastated girl. "You've been trying to fix it. Hell, you just took half the curse **and** betrayed the Emperor. I think that earns you the chance to make it up." Eda then took Luz's hand and pulled her closer. "But if you hurt Luz again... I will end you." 

Lilith looked between the mentor and student and gave a nod to show she understood. Eda perked back up, giving her sister a smile.

"Good, now let's get home, Fright Burgers sounds great right now." 

* * *

Lilith washed her face clean, looking in the mirror for the first time in two weeks. The dark lines under her eyes made it clear all the nights she's been unable to sleep in her self-isolation.

"Look at yourself. Pathetic." She said, looking at her grey and turquoise eyes. "You've lost everything you built, but it was built from the suffering of others. Especially the suffering of your own sister." She leaned closer to the mirror, glaring at her own reflection. "It is time to fix your mistakes. No more wallowing in self-pity, you have a lot of work to do, now get started!" She yelled with new resolve.

She wouldn't be able fix everything just like that, she needs to start small first, luckily, there were three beings currently in this house she had wronged. Her mission was clear, she would seek forgiveness from Edalyn, the little demon, and her human pe- ' _student!'_ Lilith thought, slapping the sink. _'her human student!'_

With a will of Iron, Lilith marched out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Today she'll make sure they know she planed to do whatever it took to earn their forgiveness, no matter the cost!

"Hoot, hoot! Companies here, and they brought snacks!" The house demon cooed as the door opened, ushering in the two who tried to help Luz steal the 'Healing Hat' and her former student. All eyes now on her. "Wow... This is awkward. Hoot!" Her Will of Iron quickly turned to ice, melting under the three glares shot her way. Her shoulders sinking as she dragged herself back to her room.

The older witch slowly closed the door and returned to her bed, laying with her back to the door as her dark thoughts plagued her mind. Who was she kidding, how could she earn people's forgiveness when she didn't even feel like she deserved it.

*Knock, knock*

"Leave me be." Lilith sighed, not moving to even look at the door. She heard whoever it was enter, feeling them standing behind her.

"Miss Clawthorne." She cringed, turning her head to find Amity Blight standing at her bedside. Shame filled her as she turned away from the crying green haired girl.

"Please, miss Blight. I wish to be left alone." She whimpered in defeated. 

"You were my idol." Amity began, the venom clear in her voice. "Whenever I wanted to make sure I was making the right decisions, I asked myself what would you do?" 

Lilith sat up, looking at her most promising student with a look of anger and regret.

"I'm not worthy to be idolized, Miss Blight. I was a foolish child and cursed a sister who'd give up her dream so I could reach mine. I hunted my sister and so many like her all for the hope that I could fix my mistake... Becoming so blinded by it that I would hurt three children, one of them a human-"

"Luz!" Amity interrupted, digging her nails into her palms. "Her name, is Luz Noceda. She is a beautiful, kind hearted girl who you almost murdered, just so you could weaken your sister." The very same girl walked into the doorway as Amity continued. "I love her... I've been so scared to tell her that and you, my hero, my **mentor** , you almost took that chance away from me."

"You have every right to hate me, Miss Blight. So does Eda, those two you came with... And Luz." Lilith braced herself, expecting the young girl to hit her. Instead she felt her shoulder become wet as Amity hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"I don't want to hate you!" She shuddered, holding her mentor tight. "What you did was wrong... But I've done the same. Luz and the others forgave me. I'm sure if you give it time they'll forgive you too." Lilith gave Amity a sad laugh, unable to except what she was told. 

Luz said nothing, leaving the two alone as she began to ask herself hard questions, one of those being how to tell Amity she returned her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tune in next time for the first arc: The search for Hypno's Mirror


	2. Pain and Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luz handles having Lilith at the Owl House, new opportunities present themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit but I just couldn't decide how to end it.

_Luz was on her hands and knees as she watched the human world burn. Willow, Gus, King, her mom, all of them laid on the ground unmoving at their feet. Luz was bawling as she watched Emperor Belos hold Eda by her throat while Amity was held by... Her. Luz reached out to them, Amity reaching back while Eda tried to pull herself free._

***CRACK!***

_Luz let out a scream as both her mentor and friend joined the fallen bodies, Lilith and Belos towering before her._

Luz sat up with a start, desperately searching for King, who had jumped awake after the human. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Was it the dream again?" He asked, Luz biting her lip as she shook her head yes. The little demon looked at the floor around them, six stuffed animals laying around them in a protective circle. "I'll get more minions!" He declared, running to the door. With a *Hehya* King turned the door knob and left the Latina where she was, the girl holding in her tears until the door shut closed.

It had been two weeks since Luz saved Eda the Owl Lady, her mentor picking up the new spellcraft fast while Lilith... Luz knew she wasn't being fair, Eda wanted to give her sister a chance and she should, but then she remembered the nightmare.

Luz changed her clothing and walked down to the kitchen, where Eda practiced using fire glyphs to cook breakfast. 

"Morning Eda, ¿Estás cocinando huevos?" She asked as she stepped closer to her mentor.

"Yep. I - I mean sí, también tengo un... Crud, I can't remember the rest." Eda states as Luz sits on the counter.

"Un poco de tocino cocinando. Hey, it's only been a month and you're picking up Spanish pretty quick." Luz said, munching on a crispy piece of bacon.

"That's nothin', my folk owned a stone called the Gilgam, if the person holding it hears another tongue boom! The stone teaches them that tongue right then and there." 

Luz's mouth dropped in amazement at the new information while Eda put her nose up in triumph, the food starting to burn thanks to her gloating.

"Eda!" The girl called out, snapping her guardian out of her trance.

"Woah boy!" She cried, moving the burnt pieces off, onto a separate plate. "Welp... We'll save that for Hooty." She said with a wink, causing the younger girl to laugh.

"I'll take it to him." She said, picking up the plate. She heard something muffled coming from the upstairs bathroom when Hooty opened the door to Willow, Gus and Amity, Gus holding a pink box.

"Hoot, hoot! Companies here, and they brought snacks!" The house demon cooed as it ushered the trio in. Before anyone could say a word, Lilith appeared at the top of the staircase, all eyes now on her. Gus and Willow were still upset about what Lilith did but they surely felt the same as Luz, feeling some pity for the obviously sleep deprived Witch. "Wow... This is awkward. Hoot!" Hooty called out, causing the kids to look at the tubed creature while the older woman dragged herself back upstairs.

"Man... She looks terrible." Gus muttered, getting looks from Willow and Luz. "What, she does! Right, Amity?" The boy looked to the green haired girl as she looked up the stairs with determination before she followed after her former teacher.

"Good going, Gus." Willow said as Luz went after Amity.

Luz walked up slowly, seeing Lilith's door open as she could hear Lilith's voice saying something.

"Luz!" She heard Amity yell. "Her name, is Luz Noceda. She is a beautiful, kind hearted girl who you almost murdered, just so you could weaken your sister." She watched from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt as Amity continued. "I love her... I've been so scared to tell her that and you, my hero, my mentor, you almost took that chance away from me."

Luz choked back a gasp at Amity's words, holding a hand over her mouth to stay quiet.

"You have every right to hate me, Miss Blight. So does Eda, those two you came with... And Luz." The Latina met the remorseful mismatched eyes of the older woman before she flinched at Amity's sudden hug... Almost like she was expecting to be hit.

"I don't want to hate you!" She shuddered, holding her mentor tight. "What you did was wrong... But I've done the same. Luz and the others forgave me. I'm sure if you give it time they'll forgive you too." Lilith gave Amity a sad laugh while Luz walked away. 

Amity made a good point, as much as she hated to admit it. Then again, Amity was different... Amity wasn't towering over her with Belos in her nightmares… but she did tower over her in real life with a knife in real life… Luz jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder, leaving her own head to find Eda standing with a plate of food, the silver haired woman motioning to the stairs behind her.

Eda went into the room, holding the plate a little tighter as she looked at her sister. Amity turned to leave but found herself face to face with a blushing, wide eyed at Luz. Amity quickly resembled a stop light as the realization Luz heard her sunk in.

"Can we talk?" Luz asked the shocked abomination user. Silently shaking her head yes, the two quickly walked into Luz's room, leaving their mentors alone.

"Someone hasn't been sleeping." Eda joked with her sister as she put the plate of bacon and eggs on the nightstand. "So… you planning to hang out here for another week or do you want to actually come downstairs?" Her older sister looked at her then moved over to the plate, giving her sister a place to sit.

"Our pupils seem to be in love." She said to eat, taking a bite of bacon as she held the plate to her sister, indicating she wanted to share the food.

"No kidding? I never would have guessed." Eda said sarcastically as she took a piece herself.

"Really? The news seemed new to Luz as Amity yelled at me." Lilith gave her sister a smug grin as the Owl Lady choked on the food. 

"Wait, that kid screamed at you about liking Luz, and she heard it? Hehaha, that's great." Eda giggled at the news, wiping a tear from her eyes as she looked at her sour-puss sister. "I figured we'd be seeing her more with you here." Lilith shook her head.

She weakly grabbed the plate and placed it in her lap, Lilith then put some of the eggs in her mouth, looking bitterly at the plate. "The girl no longer sees me as her idol." Eda playfully elbowed her sister.

"Good. Then maybe she'll treat you more like a mentor, Lily." Eda told her with her fanged grin. A loud 'squee' shook the house as Eda heard the muffled chain of Spanish words before the door slammed open with Luz running into the room, a giant grin on her face.

"Eda!!! I have a girlfriend!!!" She cheered, running down stairs with another squee. Amity held a lighter blush on her face as she began to follow, Eda whistling to get the girl's attention.

"Hey, rich girl." Amity turned to the two sisters, Eda's smirk looking like the cat who just ate the canary while Lilith still seemed cautious about how to act around the young girl. "Ya better not hurt her, you got me?" Eda pointed, her smug grin staying on her face. Amity's face became flushed as she held a hand to her cheek.

"I won't. I can't wait for her to see my…" Eda and Lilith watched the blood instantly drain from her face as she looked horrified. "Oh Titans, my parents! They'll eat her alive! … then they'll eat me alive!" Lilith noticed the spiral her student was going as Amity began to mumble incoherently. As she stood up, Lilith was surprised at how loud her bones creaked from the sudden movement, the witch wincing as she took the smaller girl's hands.

"Amity." Lilith soothed, getting eye-level with the girl. "Things will be alright. Simply take a breath, and go at things one at a time." Much to Lilith's surprise, and Eda's amusement at her sister, Amity did as she was told, taking deep, calming breaths.

"I wish I could talk to my Nana, she knew how to get my father to accept things he normally wouldn't… but that would require me to have Hypnus's Mirror." Amity lamented. 

Both girls heard fingers snap from behind as Eda shot off the bed. 

"Hypnus's Mirror! That's it!" Eda said as she walked over to the door. "Your a genius kid! Consider yourself a member of the 'Bad Girls Coven'. We have our own secret language and everything." Eda said as she ruffled Amity's hair. "Owlbert! Look in my room for an old leather clad book with three gold rings on the front. Not the one with them in a triangle, but inside each other. I'll check downstairs." Her Palsiman came to life, hooting before flying the opposite way down the hall while Eda ran downstairs.

"Three rings, inside each other..." Lilith mumbled, thinking back to why that sounded so familiar. The realization hit her, causing Lilith to run after her sister with Amity in tow.

"Edalyn." She called out, Eda already tearing through her bookshelf while the children stepped back, the only boy biting halfway through his pastry. "Eda!" Lilith shouted, finally getting her sister's attention. "It's not here." Eda was confused for a moment, then understood.

"Your kidding me." The younger sister groaned in disbelief. The nod from her sister made Eda fall backwards on the couch. "Well poop." She grunted, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, Eda?" Luz hesitantly inched closer to her mentor, Amity joining her side as the owl lady looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Well," She huffed, moving to a sitting position. "Our grandpap was obsessed with old legends of The Boiling Isles. From the Blood Moon Shard to The Triangle d

Demon he hunted them all, much to the disdain from the Emperor's Coven." Eda jabbed a finger in Lilith's direction, getting a laugh from the children while the former coven leader simply rubbed her arm.

"Hey the Triangle Demon is real!" King stated, pointing at them all. "He's also a big jerk. Never shake his hand if you meet him!" The dog like demon ordered, getting the common 'aww' from Luz.

"Anyways, back to the legends that were **real** , grandpap mapped them all out in his journal, the greatest, but hardest to get to… was 'Hypnus's Mirror.'." Eda then grabbed the chain of a lamp, pulling it a few times to make the light blink on and off as she added a 'woooo'. Luz gasped, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Woah." She gasped in amazement "What does it do?" The residents of the Boiling Isles laughed at the human, even Lilith gave a soft chuckle.

"The legend goes that a master of Oracle Magic created a mirror that'd allow him to speak to anyone on the isles through a mirror." Amity told Luz, getting a more excited gasp from the human.

"What? Hold on, where did you hear that version?" Eda was bothered by Amity's answer, acting like the witchling made the story up on the spot.

"That's the one I've been told too." Willow spoke up, confused by Eda's reaction.

"Mmm" Gus swallowed the pastry passing the box of treats to King. "I actually heard a version where it was a pond made from the Titan's last tears. Also! Hypnus was a powerful Illusion Witch." This earned a sigh from Lilith.

"The Emperor demanded the story be changed from when we were children Edalyn. Since he has yet to find it, he wanted another version of it spread so anyone looking would be looking for the wrong object." She then pointed at Gus. "Though it appears even without his help, the story has been changing." This elected a groan from Eda as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"Because of course he would." She let out a huff. "Look, the mirror isn't an actual mirror or a pond, it's part of the petrified eyes of the titan and he wasn't either of those, he was a Wild Witch like me." Eda then raised her hand for effect. "The mirror wasn't limited to just the Boiling Isles… it would allow you to speak to **_ANYONE_ **no matter where they are." 

Luz felt time stop at those words as they slowly clicked together. The mirror could let someone talk to anyone, anywhere… She could use it to talk to the dead… She could use it to Speak to her favorite Azora actress… that meant sge could talk to anyone on EARTH! 

"I could talk to my mom." Luz whispered, almost afraid admitting it would cause that hope to crumble. Amity helped her freshly stunned girlfriend sit on the sofa, the eyes of everyone in the house now on her. Lilith shot up from her seat, not because Luz was placed next to her, but for another reason. A new goal.

"I'll be back." She stated, marching toward the back door (the less she spoke to Hooty, the better.).

"Hold on there, sis." Eda followed her speed, joining Lilith's side. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lilith reached into the collar of her dress and removed a white key with a raven etched inside a blue orb.

"I'm going to return to the family home and retrieve grandfather's book so you may take your student to the mirror." Lilith swung the screen door open at her declaration, Eda catching it as it tried to swing close.

"Great, I'll join you. King, come on! We're gonna loot the house I grew up in!" She called back, "And bring the big bag!" She soon earned a glare from her sister.

"Edalyn, you need to stay with your student. I caused all of this, so the least I could do is fix it." At her words, the key swiftly transformed into a door, Eda placing a hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"Take it easy there sis." Eda gave her sister her trade-mark smirk. "Yeah, cursing me and bringing Luz to Belos's attention is definitely on you, but the Emperor was doing sleazy stuff way before we were born." 

Lilith said nothing, looking instead at the pearl white door with dark blue accents. She felt the sapphire eyes of the jutting raven carving staring judgingly at her. Was she truly blaming herself for more than She had done? Lilith looked away from the door to her staff, Corven still rested inactive on top since… hell, she didn't even remember the last time the white raven left his perch. That was her fault, as was many who sat in the stone graveyard Belos enjoyed strolling through.

Lilith turned to try once more to convince her sister not to go, but was stopped by the small demon.

" 'Weh' there! Let's go looting you childhood memories!" He declared, placing a large sack at Eda's feet. The older woman felt both sets of eyes on her while her hand pushed open the door. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel Eda would have been trying to learn Spanish (starting around the second episode) as for what was said: Hey, you making eggs? Yes, I am making Eggs and... And bacon for breakfast. In the next chapter, the map is found and now, to plan for the journey, but first, Amity must return home.


	3. Family Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clawthorne sisters visit their family's home for supplies, afterward a fight at Blight Manor reveals a dark truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter Will be setting up some Abuse Trauma: please be advised.  
> Will also will contain mocking. Please see the end for less then perfect translations

Eda felt a shiver run down her spine as she stood in the old house. So many memories hit her like a cold wave. How her mother and father have them stand in the foyer, somehow changing Eda's accomplishments into digs at Lilith, she remembered the punishments she was forced to endure each time she was caught pranking at school (and a few times when she wasn't the culprit). 

Then she remembered the day of their dual… how she stumbled home after hours transformed as the beast to find all her belongings burning in a pile just outside the manor… Lily had saved some of her things and passed to Eda in a bag along with a few snails, but her heart still hurt as she watched the flames.

"Eda?" The youngest Clawthorne was shaken out of her memories, feeling the small demon holding onto her leg.

"Sorry, was just thinking of all the stuff we can snatch." She lied, seeing Lilith give her a knowing stare. 

"Yes!" King shouted before running to the picture on the staircase with a witch and wizard glaring at the three in their home, a simple name plate below read: _Azkadellia and Wesker Clawthorne_ "In your faces! We're taking your stuff and you can't do anything about it. Cause you're dead, hehe." 

The eyes of the past Clawthornes suddenly fell to the small demon, glaring at him for his mockery.

"Weh! Eda! The painting is possessed by the dead!" King scampered behind the witch as she snorted at the scene.

"Naw… my folks were creeps and enchanted this to glare at anyone who gets too close." To iterate this point, Eda walked closer to said picture, eliciting the same response. "Yeah, good to see you to folks." Eda stated coldly, holding up her hand with only the middle finger raised.

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked, the small demon staying behind Eda as he watched.

"It's a human sign for disrespect. A few humans did it to me and I asked the kid about it." Eda followed suit with her other hand, sticking out both thumbs. "If you use both hands and stick out your thumbs it's supposed to mean more disrespect."

"Ha! Rue in the disrespect! Rue I say!" King added, pointing for emphasis at the image. Lilith gave a small smile, climbing up the stairs as she felt the long dead glare of her parents rest on her.

"I'll get started collecting some of the books we'll need. When you two finish your 'disrespecting', please meet me in the Library." 

"Oh! Oh!" King called, chasing after Lilith. "Are their snacks? Hooty spat on the ones Willow and Gus brought so I'm still a hungry boy." King rubbed his tummy, with the bag held in one paw. Lilith nod her head to the kitchen.

"There are still gold dishes in there that should be valuable, I doubt we'd be able to come back so it may be as good a time as any to collect them." The small demon scurried off as Eda seemed satisfied flipping off her parents.

"I'll check out dad's office. Knowing him, he probably locked away a ton of snails in his safe." She said, heading up the opposite direction of her sister. "See ya in a second." 

Lilith arrived to the Library, a room fitting the rest of the home by being bigger on the inside thanks to the combination of their parents Illusion and Construction magic. The former Coven leader wasted no time drawing circles in the air, the painfully mundane reason proving no match for her magic even weakened as rows began to encircle her in a vortex of leather and parchment. 

She lost track of time as she focused on the tomes, she had just found the journal after looking through half the sprawling bookshelves when the whole manner shook. Eda kicked the door open, King dragging his sack inside the room. The Owl Lady slammed the door closed then slapped a plant glyph atop it, a barricade of vines sprawl from the paper.

"Lily... We got company!" The silver haired witch picked up the demon and sack running over to her sister. 

"I'm surprised it took them so long." She stated, returning all but the 13 books on the table to their place on the shelves.

"Those dummies wouldn't have even known if someone didn't go into the back." Eda looked down as King played with the familiar metal tubes and blue bird decoration. 

"How was I supposed to know they boobytrapped the back door? Who does that?!" King demanded, getting both mismatched eyes glaring down at him. 

The door flew apart, revealing Warden Wraith with three coven members. 

"Eda the Owl Lady! I've got you this time!" He growled, his hands shifting into axes.

"Oh no, it's Eda's ex!" King cried, causing the monster to pause.

"Wait, what?" Lilith looked horrified at her sister.

"Oh Edalyn...Wraith? Really?" This angered the Warden of the Conformatoriom as he launched his bladed arms.

"I'm a catch!" Lilith transformed her staff into it's sword form, smacking away his limb.

"He was not my boyfriend!" Eda yelled before firing a flame glyph. They expected the spell to slam him into two of the guards behind them. The third opening a portal, transporting them somewhere unknown was a twist. "Okay…" 

"You three should hurry before they come back." The lone Coven guard stated to the trio. Eda and King were taken back by this help given to them. Lilith however recognized the man and smiled.

"Thank you Steve. I'm glad I can still count on you." Lilith then used her key to reopen her personal portal door.

"Yeah! More shoulder pats for Steve!" The witch, Steve, cheered giving himself a shoulder pat.

* * *

Amity gasped in aww as she watched Luz cook. Thanks to Hooty ruining then eating the baked treats, Luz took it upon herself to cook for her friends and girlfriend. Thanks to weeks of Eda's cooking as well as the potions class, the human made the Boiling Isles version of Cinnamon Rolls (the spice literally called Sinumon) 

The group were in the middle of eating the baked goods when an ivory door appeared, Eda, Lilith, and King ran through the door with 13 books following in a blue aura.

Eda couldn't help but start laughing, King and Lilith joining in before the group of teens ran other to them. Luz ran over to Eda and King, hugging them both tightly while Amity looked over her mentor. Lilith looked at her sister then to her student, holding out an arm for the human parallel arm ritual, Amity happily performing it with her mentor.

"Wait, hold on." Eda said to the group, pulling something off around her neck. It was a small golden stone with red etchings that shined like jewels. Eda put the stone in the hands of her sister and the green haired witch then smirked at her student. "Luz, say something in your secret tounge." The Latin simply shrugged.

"Está bien, pero ya me han escuchado hablar español."1. The stone gave a soft glow which pulsed through their bodies.

"Eso se sintió raro.".2 Amity's eyes went wide as she released the stone, holding her mouth instead. She looked at the happy smile Luz had on her face while Eda took back from Lilith.

"¡Edalyn! ¿Acabas de usar la Piedra Gilgam con nosotros?".3 The older which asked as the stones effects activated once again. With a smirk, she tossed it to the last two witches in the room.

"Si. La forma más rápida de aprender un nuevo idioma. Además, creo que esto haría que 'Bad Girls Coven' se destaque más.".4 Once those words left Eda's mouth, every which in the room knew the official language of 'The Bad Girls'.

"Sí, pero ¿olvidaste que se necesita tiempo para que alguien recuerde cómo hablar su idioma original?".5 Lilith asked, remembering the last time they used it to speak Troll how it took them weeks to remember the proper tounge.

"Espera, ¡podríamos quedarnos atrapados hablando así durante semanas!".6 Willow asked, trying to figure out how she was going to talk to her dads this way. 

"Eso suena muy divertido. podemos hacer bromas a la gente y nadie sabrá lo que estamos diciendo."7. Gus meanwhile was already planning who to mess with, thinking of how funny it would be making others think he's insulting them when in actuality he was aggressively complimenting them.

* * *

Lilith flew Amity back to her home after Luz helped the group once again speak normally. Corven landed in the forest outside the manor, both feeling it'd be for the best if her parents were not aware of her involvement with the former Coven Leader. Especially because of what's to come.

"Miss Bligh, Luz Will understand if you are unable to join our quest. We have no clue how long the journey will be, and I very much doubt your parents will fail to notice you missing for more than a day." Lilith felt bad trying to push her student away from the quest of her girlfriend, but with most of The Owl House residents making the journey she didn't wish to put more people in harm's way.

"I know… but Luz needs this. When she talks about her mom, it feels like a part of her is missing." Amity looked at Blight Manor, thinking how so night and day her relationship with her mother is compared to Luz and her mom.

"She misses her so much it hurts and I want to help her. If I can at least be able to help her speak with her mom, I have to try." The green haired witch's resolve caused a smile to appear on her mentor.

"Miss-" Lilith stopped herself, crouching down to be eye level with the young girl. "Amity, may I take your hand?" The student said nothing, offering her hand to her teacher. Lilith drew a circle around their hands, Amity feeling something akin to a Witches Oath but slightly different. 

"This is a Witch Tether. Simply call my name and I will rush to your side." Lilith gave the stunned girl a hug after the circle faded. "You are destined to become a great witch the Isles will ever see. I only hope I can be the mentor you deserve" Amity returned the hug, the two breaking it some moments later.

"Thank you, Miss Lilith." The girl turned to her parents home and paused. "And I know you are." With those words said, the girl left for the gate, thinking of how to explain being gone from her parents. 

Blight Manor was a cold place. One could Simply step through the doors and feel the lack of love emanating from the well decorated walls lined with portraits and baubles. 

"Mittens!" A voice aggressively whispered as Ed and Emira rushed over to their younger sibling. "You need to hide, fast." The older Blight girl pushed her sister to one of the side doors with their brother following.

"We don't know who told them, honestly Amity, but mom and dad know about Luz and Willow." Ed's words froze her spine as the air felt ripped from her lungs, it was only a second after did she realize it wasn't his words that made her feel this way.

Ed and Emira watched, helpless, as Amity was plucked out of their reach, a dark purple aura forcing her up the stairs to the judging eyes of her mother and father. Amity couldn't find the words, looking terrified at her parents as her mother was the one whose magic had her.

"Amity." Her mother stated, no love in her golden eyes as they peered into her daughters soul. "What is this we hear about you galavanting with that half witch and the human?" Her mother spat while her father held his arms crossed next to the woman.

"Did you truly believe we would approve of her now that she is a top plant witch? Or did you think we could not effect her **being** at Hexside?" Her father asked, looking indifferent at his youngest daughter. "For that is a mistake we can easily rectify."

Amity was placed on her feet before them, her eyes glued to the ground. 

"From what we've been told however, this all began because of the Owl Lady's human. I know quite a few witches who would love to experiment on a live human, they can even use her after death as well." Amity's head shot up at her mother's threat, her teeth grit in rage. Everyone was surprised when Odalia Blight was struck in the face by Amity's fist.

She quickly received a back-handed slap from her father, the force sending her off the small platform. Blue energy formed a slide catching the girl as she slid back toward Edric and Em.

"M-mom, D-dad, leave mittens alone!" The older sister's knees buckled as she made the demand, their brother following suit.

"W-we won't let you touch her again." Odalia glared at her children from atop the staircase.

"Alador, darling, it appears our children are being bad." She put a hand on the brown haired man then smiled. "I believe some punishment is in order." As if a switch was flipped, the older man twirled his finger, summoning a magic circle.

"Abominations: Rise." Three golems oozed from the staircase, purple too dripping from their bodies. "Grab them." As the last word left his mouth the three sprung into action, running down the stairs toward the children. 

"Abomination: Rise!" Amity cried, summoning one smaller version of her father's creatures as they were now half way toward the bottom. "Protect us!" Amity's abomination was struck back by one of the three charging down the stairs, the other two leaping over the banister for the twins on either side. 

Edric jumped back from the slim man splattering where the boy once stood, the Blight son using his magic to create clones of himself. A scream from the left however would show them what would come.

"Em!" The spot Emira stood was engulfed by the purple sludge, the monster reforming itself with no sign of the eldest daughter. Once the creature was on it's legs did it's chest bubble and shift, slowly revealing some of Emira's face. She let out a whine as only everything from her nose to her forehead was visible.

The abomination after Ed took his horrified distraction to strike away his clones before grabbing him. Tears and blood flowed down Amity's face as she watched ger brother be absorbed by the second monster, Ed appearing just as Em in his own walking prison.

Arms flew at Amity, holding her arms and legs as she watched the third abomination slam hers into paste. Having been the victor, the last of the sludge monsters shuffled toward Amity. Frightened of what was to come she did the only thing she felt she could do as she shut her eyes.

"MISS LILITH!"

A white and blue raven themed door slammed through the goopy being, cutting it in two before opening for Lilith to walk through with a look of fury in eyes.

"Lilith Clawthorne." Odalia gulped, her mask of power slipping while Alador showed no emotional change whatsoever. "W-what are you doing here?"

"My apprentice screamed my name in fear and I came to see why." She looked at the abominations holding their other two children, both struggling and crying out for help. "Release these children. NOW." She growled, her grip on the staff growing tighter. 

The two Blights looked at each other then down to Lilith.

"Abominations:" Alador began, creating a new circle. "ATTACK THE INTRUDER!" Slimy fists were thrown at Lilith, the ex-coven leader dodging the strikes then taking Amity by the waist to step back both leaving a shimmer of blue light. 

"Amity, you need to run back to the Owl House. Tell Edalyn what has happened and that I need her here, quickly." Lilith informed her student, as both hulking masses lumbered toward them.

"No." Amity was still clearly scared, looking more at her siblings trapped inside the murky shells. "I can't leave them… I can't leave you!" Amity shuddered, looking into the mismatched eyes of her mentor.

Lilith spun Amity behind her then used her staff to block incoming strikes. The attacks pushed her back, Lilith knowing while in a normal circumstance she could beat the Blights with half her magic. But with their children bound inside of abominations, this was no longer a normal circumstance.

"Amity." Lilith threw two wind spells, blowing back the abominations. "I can't do this alone. At the very least, I need you to be far away in case-" Lilith grunted as Odalia threw fire spells from atop the stairs, showing disregard for her children's safety as some flames struck the backs of the abominations. 

_'What should I do… What can I do…'_ Amity was desperately thinking things through. _'...What would Luz do?'_

It was in that moment, Amity knew what her girlfriend would do. Taking a deep breath she focused everything she had and drew a circle.

"Abomination: RISE!" Lilith and Odalia were shocked to see the large abomination form between Lilith and her attackers, sweat bleeding off Amity's head. "Abomination: protect Miss Lilith and save Edric and Emira!" She ordered the behemoth, falling to the floor. Amity heard her abomination roar as it did as it's master commanded.

The hands of her creation ripped into each of her father's monsters. Her mother struck it with another bombardment of flames Lilith blocked, Ed and Em were ejected from its back covered in abomination goop. Another roar ripped through the house, this roar recognizing it as her father.

Amity forcefully propped herself up to see her father, now in his Werewolf form, ripping through her abomination while trying to attack Lilith. She watched insanity ensue as her father took a magical blast to his chest, vaporizing what was left of his shirt and destroying his devil's eye Topaz. 

Odalia Blight stopped her attacks as Alador Blight began to return to his normal self, letting out a series of uncontrollable screams. His children watched in horror as he clawed at his head. They could hear whimpering coming from the man as he looked around lost and terrified.

"Wha- W-where am I?" He gasped, looking at the one just seconds ago he tried to kill. "L-lily? Lily Clawthorne?" He then noticed the wall, the mirror reflecting a stranger back to him. He crawled to mirror, holding his face as he began to mutter. Amity wasn't sure what scared her more: him attacking her wildly, or whatever this was.

"Alador." Odalia said, showing fear as her husband slowly turned from the mirror to her.

"Odalia… H-how long…" A rage over took his features as he let out a growl, " **HOW LONG HAVE BEEN CONTROLLING ME?!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Okay, but you've already heard me speak Spanish
> 
> 2\. That felt weird.
> 
> 3\. Edalyn! Did you just use the Gilgam Stone on us?
> 
> 4.Yes. The fastest way to learn a new language. Also, I think this would make 'Bad Girls Coven' stand out more.
> 
> 5\. Yes, but did you forget that it takes time for someone to remember how to speak their original language?
> 
> 6\. Wait, we could get stuck talking like this for weeks!
> 
> 7\. That sounds like a lot of fun. we can make jokes to people and nobody will know what we are saying.
> 
> In the next Chapter: Odalia's secret alters the journeys plan some while Amity isn't the only person who learns from the past.


	4. The Sorrow of Alador Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luz and Eda learn more from the book, Lilith must rescue the Blight children and a newly released Alador from Odalia. How will this new development effect the search for the mirror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter Will touch on dark themes.

Luz poured over the journal Eda, Lilith, and King brought back from Eda's childhood home. While she was still bummed she wasn't able to explore Eda's childhood home (the mere idea making her buzz with excitement) she was happy to spend time with her girlfriend. _Her girlfriend, Amity Blight_. The thought alone threatened her concentration on the book by Eda's Grandpa. She looked away from the book for a moment letting everything wash over her, today has just been too much excitement at once.

Luz worked out her jitters before putting her attention back to the journal that so far taught the girl more about Wild Witches then Hexside seemed willing too, as well as some points of adventure Luz wondered were still there from years ago. Eda's grandpa seemed to enjoy sketching as well as adventuring, doodles lining each page sometimes of one subject, other times of multiple. 

Luz couldn't help but chuckle when she came across a chapter depicting how he conned a demon out of his treasure with a item of great power from the human realm, the sketch revealing said item to be an 8-ball. Luz noticed a page seemed torn out but the journal continued from where the last chapter left off, talking about markings he found in the cave. As she looked at the sketches of them she noticed an incomplete circle with a line sanctioning off the bottom of the circle, sitting on top of a more blocky circle, almost like it was made from squares.

_"If there's one thing I hope my journal passes down, it's that magic is everywhere on the Isles… you just need to look."_

"No way." Luz gasped, the girl darting around the room until she found a pencil and paper. She quickly copied the circle, finishing it before giving it a little tap. Like the Light Glyph, the paper crumbled into itself however instead of turning into a orb of light the paper became harder before becoming a stone. "Eda…" Luz called, looking between the rock and the journal "Eda!!!" The older witch ran into the room with King, holding a golf club.

"What's happening? Why ya yelling?" Eda asked, looking around.

"Your grandpa found glyphs." The young girl said, showing Eda the book. Eda picked up the pencil Luz previously used and drew on one of the pieces of paper. The moment Eda changed the paper to rock she looked over the section with the sketch.

"Pop, tu perro astuto."1. Eda mused as she sat next to Luz. 

"Hey a new glyph!" King cheered, looking at the two. "Now you'll really _rock_." King giggled, soliciting a groan from Eda.

"no…" Eda shut her eyes, as she knew What was coming.

"That was an _igneous_ joke." Luz added, getting another groan from Eda. 

"Ah! I should have been the one to drop off your girlfriend." Eda stated, turning the page to a purple covered page. "Whatever Lily's dealing with can't be as bad as this."

* * *

Alador Blight was at his locker inside Hexside. Today, two of his friends would fight for a spot in the Emperor's Coven out on the field. While others ran to get a good seat for the Witches Dual, he felt pity for what the two sisters would go through.

"Oh Alador~" A voice sung from the other way. Alador Blight watched Odalia Evergreen passed by others, making her way toward her future husband with a box in her hands. Alador had mixed feelings about his arranged wife, the posh girl holding an air of superiority toward any of the lower houses with a need to punish those she deemed going past their station. Her common targets being the Clawthorne sisters themselves.

"Hello Odalia, you look nice." He greeted her nicely, hoping her mood would refrain from souring.

"I feel I need to apologize dear. Yesterday I said some less than favorable things to your _friends_." He huffed at how she said the last word, closing his locker with just a bit more force then he had meant to. 'At least I didn't dent it shut this time.' He mused to himself.

"You also took Lily's lunch money again. After I specifically asked you to stop." He reminded her, remembering Eda's profanity riddled rant. It seemed Alador let some of his annoyance seep out as the girl before him flinched.

"Yes… that as well. I wish to apologize to you first before I give her one, I brought you a lovely ascot clip I found while shopping." She opened the box to reveal a steel clip holding a topaz gem with a red line in the middle, making it look like an eye. "It's a Devil's Eye."

Alador looked from his fiancé's excited face to the gaudy gem before him. It reminded him of one of the trinkets Eda's grandfather brought back from the human realm yet with a tad more luster. With a somewhat forced smile, the boy began to put it over his lavender necktie.

"Thank you dear, it's quiet lovely." Odalia quickly closed the box, shifting it to one hand.

"I'm glad you like it." Her smile became more sinister as she drew a small circle with her free hand. "Now: Alador Talbot Blight. Obey."

The gem gave off a bright glow as the boy let out a scream of pain. As it began to lessen to a dull, he finally took in his surroundings. First was Lily Clawthorne, her jumble of a red mane gone, replaced with ebony hair with a single white stripe instead. The stripe lead to a now greyed out eye, the other still the familiar blue he knew, and both focused on him.

Behind her were three kids and a rather large abomination, two twins with green hair currently unconscious and a third child looking at him terrified. The girl looked strikingly like his mother save for her eyes and hair, the brown roots showing what her hair was originally the Blight brown before the changed color.

That's when he heard **_her_ **. He shuddered in rage as he looked at her. She may have gotten older and her voice may had gotten deeper, but he knew the person who spoke to him, the person who controlled him, his ' **Wife** '. Looking at the mirror and the children he became scared, just how long had she been controlling him? He screamed at her, fear and fury in his voice as tried to get up. It appeared his body refused to move as he fell down, causing Odalia to relax and let out a laugh in relief.

"Aww, is my little puppy too weak?" She mocked, smirking down at him. "Lilith might have broken you out of my control, but the curse had a fortunate side effect. Once its broken, it returns your magic to when it was first cast. And with everything you've done up to then added on to it, I'm surprised your still awake." 

She then turned her attention to the Witch still standing, her smug smile never leaving her face.

"Don't think I've forgotten you, Traitor. Kikimora will surely reward me handsomely for turning you in. Perhaps enough to get a new gem for my husband with a matching set for the children as well." A new struggle was ignited in the Lycan as he tried in vain to rise.

"If you believe for one moment I'll allow you to hurt my apprentice, you are even crazier then you seem!" While Lilith's declaration was filled with mighty defiance, the witch could her the screams of pain her body gave as she was at her limit. 

"Oh? Is that why your hand can't stop shaking?" A haughty laugh filled the mansion's halls as Odalia sauntered down the stairs. "I've heard rumor that you and your sister were weakened by the Emperor. While I wanted to crush you at your peak, I'm sure if I fibbed a little no one would be too terribly hurt."

Amity let out a squeak as she also tried to get on her feet, instead of being stuck holding herself up by her arms. Amity succeeded in standing up, her Abomination falling apart as her focus shifted to staying on her feet. Lilith was impressed by her student's resolve, but not so impressed that she failed to notice her thumb dancing around something hidden in her hand.

"Abominación-"2.

"Ah ah ah!" Amity was cut off by her mother drawing a blue circle in the air. The matching energy swiftly engulfing Amity's mouth before leaving behind smooth skin. her scream was trapped in her throat as she clawed at where her mouth was erased.

"I think we've heard quite enough from you." 

Lilith saw the Scroll drop to the ground as tears welled up in the muted girl' eyes. The raven witch dug her nails into her free hand, pointing the porcelain staff at Odalia. 

"Reverse the spell! NOW!" Lilith screamed. To her surprise, her ivory colored Palisman came to life with an angry kaw. The illusion witch simply smirked back.

"I think not." A viciousness grew in her words as she now stood just feet away from the group. "She was meant to be better than those two," Odalia sighed, pointing to Emira and Edric, "Yet she has sorely embarrassed our family. Conversing with lower class Witches, embarrassing me by disrespecting my associates children, giving her heart to a human. _**A HUMAN**_ for Titan's sake!" Her nostrils flared as she glared at her daughter, Amity trembling as a unhinged smile appeared on her mother's face. "Perhaps she'll make a better doll then a daughter… then I can fix her ' _imperfections'_ with better ease." 

Lilith and Alador looked horrified at the clearly unhinged woman, her hair matching her crazed mind. 

"You **are** insane." Lilith faltered, fear overtaking her as she flinched back, wishing Eda was with her. 

"No. Insane is being high in the Emperor's graces then **_SQUANDERING IT_ ** on a pathetic Wild Witch because she's _family_ ." The disgust Odalia held in her voice was clear as she got closer to the weakened witches. "I want **PERFECTION,** I want **POWER,** and I will do whatever it takes to have it!" With another circle, blue constructs of large arms took hold of the trio, holding them in the air. "WHO ARE **YOU** TO STAND IN MY WAY!"

The large window overlooking the staircase exploded into wood and glass as a Griffin barreled in from outside. A satchel was thrown from the back of the creature, knocking Odalia down as it slid to a stop next to the mad woman.

"Abomination: Rise!" The screechy voice of a teenage boy called out. The bag ripped apart as a golem of mud formed, holding the villain tightly as she let out a shriek of surprise. With her concentration broken, Odalia's spells followed, Amity taking a deep breath from her now freed mouth and picking up her Scroll.

"Puddles, attack her if she gets out." A female voice ordered before jumping off the back of the bird creature. Amity let out a sigh of relief as Jerbo and Viney got her message. "You guys okay?" The older teen girl asked, looking over the hurt witches.

"Uhh... Viney, I can't hold her for long!" Jerbo called from the griffons back. The green-eyed girl hissed before moving to the unconscious Emira.

"Everyone on Puddles, hurry!" She ordered, lifting the unconscious girl on her pet's back. Lilith helped Alador onto the creature while Amity pulled her unconscious brother as well. Just as Lilith pulled him onto the Griffin's back Jerbo's Abomination popped like a pimple.

Mud and ooze splattered all over, the pigeon headed creature sqwaking in surprise as its face was covered. Odalia let out a screech of rage before holding out her hand. A platinum rod flew to her hand, a silver and black spider sitting atop her staff. As blue aura gathered on the top, Amity acted.

"Abomination: hold her down!" 

  
  


A pool of slime congregated together, creating a purple bubbling blob. The slush moved quickly, overtaking the Blight Matriarch as her scream of horror was cut short, purple slime pinning her against the Blight Family's Portrait.

Viney and Jerbo finished wiping clean her pet's eyes giving the beast a quick pat on his side while Amity gasped in pain on it's back, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Go Puddles, GO!" At the desperation of his owner's voice, the bird creature jumped into the air, flapping its wings to leave the way it came. Not happy at the fear this woman caused it's master, Puddles released a torrent of spiders from its mouth as it left.

* * *

Luz and Eda had given the book a closer look, finding two more unfinished glyphs hidden in plain sight. Then they got to the page they needed. The map to Hypnus's Mirror was stained in blue, Eda suggesting it was blood belonging to a Grometheus (when Luz discovered there was more then one lurking around the Isles, she had to scream into a pillow.) They were in the middle of reading the page when Hooty screeched.

"Hoot! Lilith's coming back. And she has friends~ hoot!" The door demon chirped. Luz's blood went cold as she began to think the worst.

"Stay here kid." Eda picked up Owlbert and two drawn glyphs, ready to test out the stone and barrier glyphs in combat. That's when she noticed her sister getting closer on the back of a Griffin with others, most being kids. "Hey Luz… do you know anyone who owns a Griffin?" 

The latina joined Eda after her call just as the group landed, revealing Lilith with Jerbo and Viney as well as the hurt Blight children and a mystery man.

"Oh cramity! AMITY!" Luz rushed over to her girlfriend, a bruise forming around her split lip. "What happened, who did this to you. Amity simply burst into tears, weakly holding Luz as she wept. Eda pocketed her glyphs and walked over to her older sister.

Lilith looked weak. Weaker than she was earlier, telling Eda her sleep and food deprived sister pushed herself much more than someone in her position should have. Lilith was using her staff to hold herself up, Eda shocked to see Corven was now perched on the raven haired woman's shoulder. Eda quickly noticed the third adult, none other than mister snooty dog himself, Alador Blight, looking lost and ashamed as he stood behind the absentminded griffon.

"What the hell? Lilly you were supposed to drop off a Blight, not pick more up." She then pointed to Viney and Jerbo. "And what are these two trouble-makers doing here?" Eda liked the duo and their dog friend, Luz made sure they knew that, but if they were here, something was up. Lilith shook her head, taking deep breaths.

"Something bad has happened… had happened. Do you remember how Odalia was a monster? Well it seems she is more monstrous then we thought, among other things, she's even puppeting Alador since our first dual." Eda snapped her head to the older Blight at this, the want to outright crush him with Owl Totems growing less. It was at that moment, Emira Blight woke up.

"V-Viney?" Her voice was groggy and filled with stiff pain. She took in all those around her, stopping horrified at her father. "F-Father! Please father, I'm sorry!" She wept, weakly trying to crawl away from him. Luz, Viney and Jerbo looked at their own Blights before glaring at the shame riddled witch, causing him to run. 

"Lily, take the kids inside." If you asked her this morning what was the craziest thing she'd expect to happen, this wouldn't have been in the top 20, Top 40, sure, Top 35 maybe, but there he was, not Alador Blight leader of the Abomination Track and meanest son of a bitch on the Isles, but 'Pupador' Blight, her best friend.

Lilith did as she was asked and ushered the kids inside, helping Jerbo carry the still unconscious Edric. Once alone Eda slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down next to the distraught guy. A strong feeling of Déja Vú over came over her at the scene.

The witch took a seat next to the guy, pulling out a coin. _'I mean… if he's like he was back then.'_ With that thought in mind she flicked it over to him. The coin spun in the air for just a moment before being snatched out of the air. He chuckled as he made the coin walk through his fingers.

"Do you still do this with everyone? Or just witches who find out they lost a large chuck of their lives?" Alador put the coin on his thumb then repeated the process, flipping the coin back to Eda. She caught it in her fingers then returned it to her pouch.

"Eh, witches who've been cursed get special treatment from me." She then motioned to her greyed eye and white streak. Alador was shocked, the look melting to grief as his eyes moved up at the moon, the soul of the Titan looking down at them.

"I have children." He didn't say it like a question or a statement. The lost feeling echoed in his hurt eyes as reality hit him. "I don't even know their names."

"Emira, Edric and Amity. From what Luz tells me, the twins are little trouble makers." She laughed, joining him as she looked up at the moon. "And just like their dad, they're able to get away with _most_ of their pranks." Alador rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Remind me again, who was it that asked me to help her round up the bugs to ride before taking **both**?" He asked with a smirk.

"The same guy who thought Griffins could handle his Nightmare Flare Balls before they messed up the Grudgby field." She then elbowed his side, causing both to laugh.

"You made sure to get me back for that. The bells playing that terrible song." Eda snorted, shaking her head.

"Those were good times." She looked conflicted, giving him a side glance. "You really don't remember _anything_ after the morning of the dual between Me and Lilith?" She asked.

" _'Lilith and I'_ and no, everyone was going to watch when Odalia… when she did _that_." He gave a quick growl, catching his composure. "Who won?" Eda just huffed.

"Well, I decided to listen to a dummy and I refused the fight." He looked surprised at her.

"No you didn't. Edalyn Clawthorne? The same witch who believes only cowards forfeit a dual, who'd spend night and day trying to one up her older sister, _refused to dual her?_ " He flopped backward, rubbing his head. "Well damn. I owe you some Snails, don't I?" 

"Well, since it turns out she cursed me the night before, I'd say no." Eda hadn't meant for that to be filled with so much venom, but hey, she was still trying to forgive Lilith. Alador's face however became filled with disgust. "Look, she was trying to make me weak for a day and instead… Well, remember how I thought it was cool how you could shift into a beast? I don't anymore." 

Something seemed to click in his mind as he shot up.

"Wait! Is that why you smell like an Owl?" Eda frowned, giving him a punch in the arm. "Well, where does the human come in? Don't tell me you moved to the human world for sometime?" Eda laughed, glad for the topic change.

"Nope. Picked up gramp's old business selling human stuff. Got a demon and for awhile it was just the two of us, then my Palsiman came back with her, Luz Nocceda." Talking about kid brought a smile to her face. "Smart kid. Doesn't let anything beat her, she also uses an older form of magic." 

To symbolize this, Eda drew in the dirt before her, pressing down on the symbol once done. Alador moved back as he watched the dirt and earth rise and meld before turning into an orb of light.

"...amazing." He whispered, studying the newly made light source. 

"Yeah," Eda rubbed her nose with a smug grin. "My apprentice is the best. Your youngest thinks so too." Eda and Alador spoke for sometime, Eda telling him some of what he missed when the door to the Owl House opened, Luz helping a weak Amity walk out to meet them. 

The teacher and apprentice shared a look, Eda knowing to butt out of whatever was about to happen. the awkwardness between father and daughter was palpable, Luz squeezing Amity's hand before joining her mentors' side. 

"Father," Amity asked, pulling courage from Luz's action. She held one hand up then cast a weak spell, a slightly crooked lavender ring spinning around her open palm. "Would you be willing to perform an Honest Ring?" 

"What's that?" Luz whispered to Eda as Alador shook his head and put his palm against his daughter's.

"Like a Witches Oath but you gotta tell the truth. The ring shocks whoever tries to lie till they tell the truth." This caused the human to gush.

"Woah. Magic lie detector." Luz muttered as Father and daughter seemed to struggle with their questions. Finally, Alador spoke.

"Am…" His whole body tensed up, his mouth becoming dry as he finally asked the question he dreaded. "Was I a good father?" 

Her face answered before her voice.

"No." Luz and Eda winced at the pain the answer caused both Blights. "You abused us mentally… and sometimes…" Amity didn't finish, her lip telling him all he needed. A silence hung over them before Amity spoke again. "Do you… What do you remember before today?" Her father let out a sad sigh, looking to Eda then back to his daughter.

"Two of my friends were meant to dual each other for a spot in the Emperor's Coven. Before the match, your mother approached me with a gift and once I put it on… my head felt like it was ripped in two. When it stopped… you saw what happened." Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought of his question.

"Will you allow me to try again? To be the father you deserve?" Amity looked scared at him, then looked away.

"I… I don't want that." Purple electricity buzzed as Amity's hair began to stand on end. Luz looked at Eda, the older woman looking knowingly at the scene.

"Sometimes… you don't really know what you want." Eda told Luz as Amity struggled with the shocks.

"But I don't." Amity received another shock. "I don't." Another shock shook her form. "I... I do!" At her declaration, Amity broke the circle to hold her father as tight as she could Alador returning the hug firmly. "I love you daddy. I love you." The Blight patriarch kissed his daughter's forehead, tears building in his eyes.

"I love you too, my little pup. Dear Titan I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Amity." The two held each other as they openly wept. Luz started to cry as well, Eda wondering if it was because of her feeling toward Amity or her thoughts of her mother.

"Wait!" The door opened as an angry Viney and nervous Jerbo walked out with a scared Emira and Edric, Lilith close behind. Amity broke the hug with her father, all four sharing a look at each other. 

"You two can't leave. Your mother has no doubt informed the Emperor of some version of what happened. We can keep you safe if you stay!" Lilith knew how the Emperor's Coven worked, and even if Odalia kept the truth that she had been controlling her husband for years, the children (and possibly Alador) would be forcibly returned to the leader of the Illusion Coven once found.

"W-we can't. Not with him here." Emira hid behind Viney, the brunette girl looking ready for a fight. Edric held Jerbo's hand, both boys looking nervous but Jerbo held a bag ready of another Plant Abomination.

Alador broke the hold on Amity and cautiously got to his feet, looking at his children and their protectors.

"I'm not the same man who raised you, but I understand that means very little now. I hope one day, I'm allowed the chance to be a true father to you both." Em said nothing, holding onto Viney with a disgusting glare. Edric however, let go of his boyfriend's hand.

"... I hope so too, dad." Ed stood tall as he spoke, looking at Emira, then to Amity, "I know Mittens will be safe, otherwise Luz will kick your butt like the Emperor's." The group got on Puddles back then left the five where they were, the confused Lycan looking between his daughter and the Clawthorne sisters.

"I'm sorry, Eda's apprentice did **WHAT?"**

* * *

Lilith entered the kitchen to find Eda drinking tea, sitting before a piece of paper with a glyph on it. 

"Alador needs to spend some time alone. Today…" Lilith placed their grandfather's journal down with a ragged sigh, looking for the words but Eda beat her to it.

"Today's been a shit show Lilly." She pushed her tea to the side, "Oddie is going to come after them. She's had her claws deep in Al for too long to let him go." She ran her tounge over her fang. "I doubt she'd be willing to let the kids go either."

"We can't go looking for the mirror now, Edalyn." Lilith stated, turning the book to it's correct page. "There's simply too many problems to deal with at once."

"Luz needs it." Eda said matter of factly. "As for Alador… I think I have a way to help him." Eda showed Lilith the glyph, she struggled to recognize what it was the lines made in the small circle with an even smaller one on top. As she traced the lines from the floor line, she recognized the image as a brain. 

"Is that a mind spell?" She asked worriedly. 

"Yeah. I figured I'd go in and help him find the stuff he did while Odalia's little toy." She could see Lilith's apprehension and honestly, it pissed her off. "I'm not mom, Lily."

The older Clawthorne winced at her sisters' words.

"I didn't say you were. I simply believe somethings should be left alone." Eda shot up, glaring at Lilith.

"Like you left our dual alone?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, seeing the hurt in her older sister's eyes. Lilith took back the back and turned away. "Wait, Lily-"

"You're right. Luz must be taken to the mirror. Do what you feel you must, I'll take care of her during the journey." Lilith didn't wait for Eda's reply. Now on her own, Eda groaned.

"Great. Nice going Eda." The witch took the cup in her hand, swirling the tea around. King crawled out from under the table, clearly no longer napping.

"Wow, that was awkward." Eda gave him a glare. King raised his hand, jabbing a thumb behind him. "I'm just gonna go tell Luz about tomorrow." Scampering up the stairs once finished. Eda looked back at the glyph, memories of what her mother did with the spell plaguing her mind.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

Odalia kneeled before Emperor Belos and Kikimora, her eyes drifting to the crack of his once perfect mask.

"You allowed yourself to be beat by a weakened witch… and children?" The Blight matriarch quickly looked to the small being as said monster stared amused at her. Odalia huffed at the demon before remembering who else beside the guards and Kikimora were in the room.

"Amity is a strong witchling. Lilith's teachings has focused that power immensely, even though Lilith herself was easy to take care of." She hated appearing weak, especially before the Emperor, but her defeat demanded she swallow her pride.

"Yet not easy enough to prevent her freeing Alador, it seems." His words were cold, almost as though her presence was a nuisance to him. "Luckily, we can turn this to our favor, as long as you are willing to make a necessary sacrifice." He informed Odalia, summoning his otherworldly staff. 

"M-my lord?" A red aura engulfed her body, Odalia whimpering in fear as Odalia's body was pulled out in a spread eagle.

"I'm going to count to three, when I am done you will have injuries fitting a battle between yourself and Lilith if she were still at her full power." With a flick of his finger, Odalia's left wrist broke. "One," Odalia screamed in agony, the guards looking away while Kikimora held a sadistic glee in her eyes. With a second flick, her right ankle snapped. "Two," with one more flick, her screams turned into wheezing gasps before the Emperor dropped her. "Three." Odalia curled into herself, the Emperor leaning back into his chair after breaking her ribs. 

"Take her to the healers, tell this event to no one. All we do, is for the will of the Titan." The small demon stated to the guards. The men picked Odalia off the ground and rushed out, leaving Kikimora and Emperor Belos alone.

"What news did we receive today?" Belos asked, picking up a dead Rat Palisman from a plate next to his chair.

"Our spy reported back what the Owl Lady and her group are planning. It appears they will begin searching for Hypnus Mirror." Belos split open the creature in his hands then poured the essence of the inert totem into his mask.

"And how would they possibly succeed when we have failed to find it, Kiki?" Kikimora was unaffected by the sight that chilled so many. 

"Because they had something we didn't, my lord. A map." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "Pop, you cunning dog."
> 
> 2 "Abomination-"
> 
> Perfection man, it can be a nightmare.
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter where the Journey to the mirror begins, taking the small group to a familiar friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tune in next time for the first arc: The search for Hypnus's Mirror.


End file.
